peanutsrpgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Saltmarsh Town Crier
A young half-elf of maybe 15 years stands before you "Gather round and hear what the city has to say, the news of Saltmarsh brought to you at the marketplace, theatre and if you happen to be of noble birth your own front lawn. Hello sir! What news would you like to hear about?" Saltmarsh Saved An army of Bullywugs, Sivs, giant toads and other creatures invaded the city, led by the god of bigotry. Theories for the reason of the attack vary from our city being ruled by orcs to the god wanting to clease the coastal cities because of their polution to the ocean. The most popular theory is that the god was angered by the mistreatment of the lizardmen and other swamp races surrounding Saltmarsh. The city militia managed to protect most of the population and create safe houses around the city. Our great leader Jules claimed the greatest prize and mounted the head of a baby taresque beside the basalisk head in his office at the Barracks. However it seems the true savior of the city was a wanderer from the south who some claim they saw climbing the robes of Hatefilled when the attack first started. These reports are not confirmed as truth but the wanderer has named himself War and claimed to have killed the god. Causulaty reports are still coming in but it looks like over 1000 citizens dead and roughly 10% of the cities buildings and assests destroyed. There is no way to determine the damage to the invading army as all the bodies were washed away when the amphibian army retreated. Patron Declared After the battle Saltmarsh will have many repairs to do but may have help doing so. The wanderer who claims to have single-handedly defeated the water-god is also claiming to be a deity himself. War has declared himself the patron deity of Saltmarsh then immediately locked himself away in Frog Park. Mayor Jules seems to approve of this new patron and a temple has already been set aside for his worship, what this worship intales and who his clerics are have not been disclosed. However is seems a new god is in Saltmarsh and if the rumors are true, he's on our side. City Make-Over Our dear city is seeing yet another shift in power and policies as Mayor Jules takes over leadership of Saltmarsh. He has yet to write a set of laws or really declare any state policies but ever sinse his rise to power there has not been a normal moment for the people of Saltmarsh, it is yet to be seen if this man has brought the troubles of some angry god to our city or if cercumstance catapulted him to a place where he might do some good for us all. Either way we eagerly look forward to his upcoming declarations. With much of the city in ruins there is a lot that Jules and the people of Saltmarsh must do to rebuild. Gnome Unrest In the wake of the god's wrath many have been left homeless but the Gnome District was hit quite bad. The Gnomes are saying they've taken enough abuse and are demanding they recieve relocation or top priority in repairs. While no threats have been issued officially the gnomes have been seen gathering in small bands. Game effect: No food or service coming out of the Gnome District. 90 citizens are displeased, refusing to work. Park Closed The wanderer who claims to have killed the god of bigotry has gone into Frog Park and commanded that none but his clerics and Jules may enter for the next year. Reports have been confirmed that six well armed men carried what looked to be the body of an elf into the park when Crab entered. No attempts have been made to enter the park that have been reported and no gaurds have been placed around the entrances. But Jules has given orders no one is to enter, for their own safety. Lost souls of War Roughly 10% of the population has already taken to this new self proclaimed god but they seem like lost sheep at this point. There are no clerics to lead them or teach them how to pay homeage to this new god. The want-to-be worshipers are also left without a set place to worship. Some have began gathering outside of Frog park to ring out praises while others gather anywhere they can find room. A small group even tried to praise the new god in the ruins of the temple of Pelor, this display came to a quick closing when an unidentifed woman attacked the group and they fled. No causualties were reported but it looks like this new religion could cause a stir.